A wide variety of cutting boards are utilized for various activities involving knives and other tools which incorporate blades. For example, cutting boards are frequently used in the kitchen or in the butcher's shop as surfaces on which to cut, slice, trim, and chop various foods. The cutting boards are frequently placed in prominent, exposed areas, such as, for example, in the kitchen on a countertop. Guests and customers who frequent the kitchen or butcher's shop may view the cutting boards in their exposed positions. It therefore may be desirable for cutting boards to be aesthetically pleasing.
In order to facilitate efficient and effective cutting by the blades of knives and other cutting tools, and to facilitate the safety of users of the blades, the blades should be maintained with sharp, straight cutting edges. Any cutting processes result in the cutting edges of the blades quickly becoming dull and warped, which necessitates periodic sharpening and conditioning of the blades. For example, blade cutting edges curl with frequent use, and conditioning of the blade to straighten the cutting edge is required to ensure safe, efficient, and effective use of the blade.
Many tools are available for sharpening and conditioning blades. These tools are generally independent sharpening and conditioning devices. The devices are generally stored between periodic uses and must therefore be located each time a blade is in need of sharpening or conditioning. The process of locating a sharpening device or a conditioning device can become tedious and time-consuming, and can take away from time spent, for example, preparing a meal.
In the past, cutting boards and blade sharpening and conditioning devices have been combined in order to allow for sharpening and conditioning of blades during use of the cutting board. However, these devices have been cumbersome to use, frequently requiring the user of the cutting board to remove food from the cutting board in order to utilize the sharpening device or conditioning device. Additionally, the sharpening and conditioning devices incorporated into cutting boards of the past have intruded on the cutting surfaces of the cutting boards, interfering with the cutting process and limiting the useful cutting surface of the cutting boards. Indeed, in some instances, the sharpening and conditioning devices incorporated into cutting boards of the past have accidently damaged and dulled blades during use of the blades on the cutting surfaces of the cutting boards. Further, the sharpening and conditioning devices incorporated into cutting boards of the past have interfered with the aesthetics and sanitary requirements of the cutting boards.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for a cutting board that incorporates a blade conditioning device. Additionally, a need exists for a cutting board that remains sanitary and aesthetically pleasing while incorporating a blade conditioning device. Further, a need exists for a cutting board that allows for the entire cutting surface of the cutting board to be utilized while incorporating an unobtrusive blade conditioning device.